judgingamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Gray
Vincent Gray is Amy's younger brother and is often the one to keep the family together. He starts out as a rather unsuccessful writer; though he is very gifted and his style is admired by many, he manages to publish a book after a short period of working in journalism. He marries his girlfriend, Carol Tobey, upon finding out that she has breast cancer, and they move to San Francisco. After their marriage fails he moves back and tries to find his way back into life in Hartford. Earlier life Vincent has always felt a little suppressed under the weight of his dominant family members. Being the youngest, he wasn't taken as seriously and he considers himself somewhat of a black sheep due to not living a more standard lifestyle, which his brother and sister have chosen. Vincent was discovered to be gifted and very intelligent very early in his education. His university acknowledged his talent; he won a scholarship and a contract, but he risked both of it by running away to Europe, stating that he didn't want to live so conventionally. Storylines Vincent isn't quite at the high point of his life when Amy returns to Hartford. He is earning his rent with washing dogs and feels that everybody has lost confidence in his writing. But after a while he manages to get a contract, although the agent is someone from his past he deeply repulses. He writes a book of short stories, but decides against publishing it because his family's lives are really involved in it and he doesn't want to do this to them. This is when he begins to feel a little left out as his career is the only one that could be fueled by his family's weird dynamic but he can't make any use of this. He starts working as a reporter for the Hartford Examiner, a job in which he still encounters a lot of obstacles concerning what he is willing to sacrifice. He befriends Donna, his new roommate who works in his sister's court, who often helps him out despite being a little weird. He has a good relationship with both his sister and his mother, but he suffers from being put in the middle of a lot of their fights. He would do almost everything for his sister whom he loves strongly, even risking his life for her when an old friend of his threatens to blow up her building after she takes his kids in court. After deciding against journalism, he writes another novel-- about a rabbi and his son--which he publishes. When reading out of the book at a radio station, he meets Carol Tobey, who works there and becomes his love interest. Vincent becomes more independent from his family, as Carol is constantly trying to separate them. He finally decides he wants to act without considering his family that much. He decides to move to San Francisco and marry Carol when she tells him that she has breast cancer. He and Amy have their worst fight as a result, which angers Maxine. He feels that he is the glue of the family, at his own cost. He makes up with Amy on a visit later on. Vincent returns a couple of years later, stating that Carol had left him for her oncologist, but later admitting that he just couldn't deal with taking care of her through her illness anymore. He now tries to find his luck as a social worker, a position his mother has fiercely and actively worked in for all her life, making her very proud. He continues to help his family through their problems, but feels much more content with that. Emotional & Love life Being very handsome, Vincent is somewhat of a womanizer; a fact Donna teases him about, which she continues with her later roommate, his cousin Kyle, whose womanizing habit is on a more extreme level. Vincent's main serious relationship is with Carol; the others are very short-lived. Unfortunately, he has to make a lot of sacrifices and changes to satisfy her. He and Amy have a very close relationship, always helping each other and talking about problems. He is also very close to Maxine, because he is the one to look after her before Amy divorces Michael and comes back. He has a good relationship with Peter, though their communication is slightly strained. Category:Characters